cupp27fandomcom-20200214-history
Fazbear Logs
The Fazbear Logs were a scrapped idea that were going on exist on EthGoesBOOM's channel but never fully came to fruition. They were audio logs that were recorded by Freddy Fazbear and his friends that were supposed to be hidden within annotations of several videos on the channel and would give the viewer an insight to the history of the animatronics. As such, the Fazbear Logs were supposed to take place before the Fazbear Let's Plays and the other series on the channel. History At the beginning of 2016, EthGoesBOOM had several ideas of new content to bring to the channel. One of these ideas was the Fazbear Logs. Eth's idea for this was to hide a secret annotation for a few seconds in every video, which contained a link to a Fazbear Log. If a viewer happened to find one of these annotations and click on it, it would take them to an audio file which would play one of the logs. Each of these logs would take place in 1987, during the time that the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza featured in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was open and the purpose of the logs was to tell the story of what happened to the animatronics during this time, such as how they were shut down and replaced by the toy animatronics. The main premise of the logs was for the viewers to solve several mysteries of the channel by putting the Fazbear Logs together like puzzle pieces and over time certain mysteries would become clear. Other aspects like personality and relationship changes between the characters would've also been a primary focus of the logs. One such example of this is the friendship that developed between Foxy and BB. The logs would've detailed the rivalry between the original and toy animatronics and would've shown how they eventually became friends. It also would've shown what happened to other characters like Golden Freddy and The Puppet. Eth was planning on heavily developing Golden Freddy and The Puppet's characters through these logs and it would've shown how their lives changed from 1987 to the present day. They both would've played a big role in the story of these logs and were both going to be the main force driving what was going on. Golden Freddy was going to be portrayed as the one who knew what was going to happen and had to somehow prevent it without telling the others, as doing this would destroy the space-time continuum. The Puppet was going to be revealed to be completely different in 1987. Unlike his insane present day appearance, he was going to be portrayed as calm and wise but certain events that took place in 1987 eventually destroyed his sanity and in each log, he would appear to be more and more deranged as the insanity began to take over his mind. A character referred to as "The Chosen One" would've also been featured and would've had a major role in the story. It is unknown whether or not The Chosen One is a character that was already featured on the channel or a new character as it remains a complete mystery. It is also unknown where this character came from or how it came to be. Release Only three Fazbear Logs were created before Eth scrapped the idea. All three of these logs were featured in the video, TOY FREDDY PLAYS: Five Nights at Candy's (Night 1) and were introduced via a secret backwards message given by Golden Freddy, which interrupted the Let's Play around the middle of the video. However, after Eth scrapped the idea, he used the YouTube Video Editor to delete the portion of the video that contained Golden Freddy's secret message and the annotations as well. As such, they can no longer be viewed on YouTube and it now seems that video never contained any secrets to begin with. Eth was the only one who is in possession of Golden Freddy's hidden message as well as the original three Fazbear Logs, but he has shared them with the Wiki, so they can be preserved for prosperity. Original Story EthGoesBOOM has revealed several key plot points that were going to be featured in the Fazbear Logs and the ones that were actually featured in the logs are as follows: *Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were the main attractions at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in 1987. The Puppet also worked there at the Prize Corner and Golden Freddy simply watched over the establishment from the shadows. *The pizzeria was doing incredibly poorly at the time due to several incidents such as Freddy continuously malfunctioning during the animatronic's performances (as seen in "Wake Up") which soured the pizzeria's reputation. *Foxy and Golden Freddy both noticed the deterioration of the pizzeria and became concerned (as seen in "Going Downhill" and "Rusty and Broken"). Golden Freddy discovered that the downfall of the pizzeria was approaching via a vision he experienced while travelling through space and time. It's up to him to stop it. Eth stopped creating the logs at this point but he had many more plot points for the logs planned and he has released some but not all of them. They are as follows: *Golden Freddy was too slow to help and the other animatronics were deactivated and thrown into the Parts/Services room. The Puppet was still kept in the Prize Corner but he was locked inside his prize box which causes him to start losing his sanity. The pizzeria was temporarily shut down at this point. *The engineers begin to dismantle and remodel the animatronics to make them better. Golden Freddy begins to think that perhaps this is a good thing. But his hopes are dashed when the engineers abandon their plan and instead start working on the toy animatronics. *Golden Freddy has another vision; it is revealed that the deactivation of the animatronics wasn't the problem but rather an evil entity is approaching that threatens to not only destroy the pizzeria, but the entire world as well. It also shows that Golden Freddy must recruit both the original and toy animatronics to fight against it. *The toy animatronics (consisting of Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle and BB) are activated and take over as the entertainers of the pizzeria. The establishment is reopened and regains its positive reputation. *Golden Freddy frees The Puppet and together they reactivate the old animatronics. They attempt to enlist their help to save the pizzeria and world from the oncoming unknown threat by teaming up with the toys. But the old animatronics are enraged over being replaced and refuse to work with them. *Some time after as the story progressed, Foxy and BB form an unlikely alliance when they realize that their talents combined are incredibly effective when attacking the night guard (this is also seen in If Foxy was the Phone Guy 2) but they find it difficult to stay friends as the two sides keep fighting. *Golden Freddy has yet another vision; this time he sees what will save everyone from the threat but it is currently inanimate and The Puppet needs to give life to it. Golden Freddy requests that The Puppet do so and later refers to this being as "The Chosen One". Eth has currently not revealed exactly what "The Chosen One" is. *Eventually the threat would reveal itself. But what it is and how it does so is unknown. It's arrival would interrupt the fighting between the original and toy animatronics and after witnessing it, they finally decide to team up and work together. However, their skills aren't enough to destroy it and it starts to overpower them. Golden Freddy then unleashes The Chosen One on the threat and the evil entity is defeated. *After the battle, the original and toy animatronics make up and finally become friends. Unfortunately, The Puppet has gone completely insane by this point and starts giving life to random things around the pizzeria. The animatronics remain friends until the pizzeria shuts down and the toy animtronics are put in storage. The Logs Golden Freddy's original backwards message: Golden Freddy's message decoded: Fazbear Log #1 - Going Downhill: Fazbear Log #2 - Rusty and Broken: Fazbear Log #3 - Wake Up: Trivia *Golden Freddy lacks the ghostly effect to his voice in his backwards message and in his Fazbear Log, which makes him sound more like his Fredbear incarnation. Despite this, he is still referred to as Golden Freddy. This may be because the logs take place in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after Golden Freddy lost his identity as "Fredbear". **Eth didn't add the ghostly effect to Golden Freddy's voice because he felt that it would be easier to understand him without it in the logs because they have an old-style grainy effect to them which would make it somewhat difficult to make out his voice. *The Fazbear Logs were inspired by the audio diaries in BioShock, which is one of Eth's favourite video games. *It can be assumed that the evil entity that served as the villain in the Fazbear Logs was also going to return in the Fazbear Let's Plays, as Golden Freddy states in his secret message that the purpose of the logs was for the viewers to discover what the evil entity is and to warn them as it would be returning very soon. *"Wake Up" is the only Fazbear Log where more than one character is heard speaking. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica are all heard in this log. Although, only Freddy was credited as the speaker in the original log. *The Fazbear Logs were only found by several fans as they were quickly removed by Eth a day or so after he released them on the channel via Toy Freddy's FNAC video. As such, they remained an illusive mystery and were largely forgotten. Golden Freddy's message was also only decoded by several people before it was removed. *It is noticeable that in some videos on the channel, the animatronics attempt to recall some events that happened in 1987 but cannot remember. A prime example of this is when Freddy, Bonnie and Chica cannot remember BB's name when they see him again in Little Buddy, Toy Bonnie cannot remember what his old 1987 voice boxes sounded like in TOY BONNIE PLAYS: Five Nights at Candy's (Night 4) and Foxy has stated on several occasions that he vaguely remembers certain things happening back then but can't fully remember. It is possible that something happened back in 1987 that caused them to forget what happened. However, Golden Freddy still seems to be able to remember everything. The Cupcake may also remember what happened, as in he states in CUPCAKE PLAYS: FNAF 2 Cupcake Challenge that The Puppet was not always insane and seems to be concerned for Chica's safety, possibly from the evil entity. **This may suggest that although the Fazbear Logs were never fully released on the channel, it's possible that the events that took place in the logs still happened and Eth will reveal those events in some other way on the channel in the future. **the fazbear logs came back on nov 13 when eth finally made a new fnaf 2 video